Interlude
by titinana
Summary: Un interlude c'est un moment décisif de votre vie...Un tournant. Et c'est ce qui arriva à Edward Cullen quand il rencontra Bella Swan.  Participation au concours "THE OPPOSED PASSION CONTEST"
1. Chapter 1

**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**Le titre : Interlude  
**

**Auteur(s): Titinana  
**

**Béta: Lenerol**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

**PS: Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. C'est la première fois que je m'essaie au one shot et que je me présente à un concours alors j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si vous aimez et puis cela fait toujours plaisir ^^ lol  
**

**

* * *

**

L'oreillette de son kit main libre vissée à l'oreille, Edward Cullen filait dans sa BMW noire le long de la nationale 32, en direction de Seattle.

Il rentrait de voyage d'affaires et cela, sa petite-amie du jour l'avait bien compris. Sa voix stridente commençait à lui taper sur le système et Edward serra des dents, prêt à exploser. Pourquoi lui avait-il donné son numéro déjà ? Ah oui, elle avait été un si bon coup qu'il avait eu la folle idée de réitérer l'expérience cependant après réflexion, Edward réalisa son erreur. Cette fille était pire qu'une sangsue et il était temps qu'il y mette fin.

- Ecoute Tamy…

- Euh c'est Tanya…rectifia-elle d'une petite voix.

- Peu m'importe, fit Edward en grinçant des dents. Je ne vais te le dire qu'une fois. Nous avons passé un bon moment l'autre jour mais ça s'arrête là. Tu es sûrement une chouette fille mais moi je suis définitivement un salaud alors arrête de me harceler !

- Je, sanglota-t-elle, je croyais que…

- Je suis désolé vraiment mais il va falloir arrêter de m'appeler ! Oublie mon numéro !

Et Edward raccrocha à ses derniers mots en soupirant de soulagement. Il savait qu'il était le pire des salauds mais il ne voulait pas d'attache, pas de sentiments. Jusqu'à présent les femmes n'avaient été qu'une source de distraction entre deux contrats et sa réputation n'était plus à faire. La presse à scandale s'en donnait à cœur joie : lui Edward Cullen, riche héritier de _Cullen Industry _ était un Playboy qui collectionnait les conquêtes et son statut de milliardaire n'en était pas la seule cause. En effet, Edward Cullen était doté d'une beauté brute, animale avec ses cheveux cuivrés, ses yeux émeraude et sa carrure d'athlète. Il en jouait c'était certain et il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter…

Brusquement, un bruit sourd retentit et de la fumée s'échappa du capot de la voiture.

- Bordel ! ragea Edward en appuyant sur l'accélérateur mais il eut à peine le temps de se garer sur le côté que la voiture se stoppa. C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en frappant le volant.

Passablement agacé, Edward sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir le capot d'où se dégageait une importante fumée. La nuit était noire et à la lumière des phares_, _ce fut à peine s'il pouvait distinguer ses pieds. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, Edward soupira en scrutant les environs où il avait atterri. « Désert », « Trou perdu » furent les seuls mots qu'il trouva pour qualifier l'endroit. Il ignorait où il se trouvait mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il devait trouver une dépanneuse dans ce trou à rat et vite ! Vérifiant le réseau- plus que merdique !- sur son _Blackberry, _Edward composa les renseignements. Cependant le grésillement du téléphone et son incapacité à savoir où il se trouvait exactement furent la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Son interlocutrice raccrocha et Edward faillit hurler de fureur. Il faisait nuit, froid et il était dans l'incapacité de rentrer chez lui.

- Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu !

Mais des phares dans la nuit le firent soudainement se retourner. Une vieille voiture, de par son bruit pétaradant, se rapprochait et Edward fit de grands gestes emplis de désespoir.

La voiture ralentit et se gara derrière sa BMW avant qu'une jeune femme n'en descende.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? fit une voix douce et mélodieuse, son visage voilé par l'obscurité.

Edward en fut troublé malgré son état passablement énervé mais son trouble se décupla davantage quand il découvrit son visage à la lumière des phares. Un teint de porcelaine, des joues rosies par le froid, des boucles brunes cascadant sur les épaules et des yeux chocolat d'une intensité sans pareille qu'il eut du mal à revenir sur Terre. Sa question lui revint et pour la première fois, Edward Cullen bafouilla une demie seconde devant une femme :

- Euh, oui…Ma voiture est tombée en panne et j'ignore où je peux bien me trouver.

- Forks, vous êtes à Forks dans l'état de Washington et vous avez de la chance car mon frère tient un garage, répondit la jeune brune en souriant.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa à son adorable sourire mais Edward n'en laissa rien paraître. Son côté séducteur et sûr de lui reprit le dessus et il esquissa son plus beau sourire. La jeune femme s'empourpra et Edward ne put s'empêcher de trouver ses rougeurs si adorables.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté, Edward Cullen, fit-il de sa voix grave en lui tendant la main.

- Be…Bella Swan, bafouilla-t-elle en acceptant sa main, les joues toujours rouges et pas que par le froid.

Il était d'une beauté époustouflante et malgré son jeune âge, Bella pouvait assurément dire qu'il était l'homme le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu…et qu'il n'était pas du coin. Son costume classieux le prouvait. Personne ne s'habillait ainsi à Forks.

- Venez, je vais vous emmener au garage de mon frère, il viendra chercher votre voiture avec la dépanneuse.

Edward ferma le capot, éteignit les phares de sa voiture laissant les warning envoyés des SOS, cliqua sur la fermeture électromagnétique et monta dans la vieille Chevrolet de sa sauveuse. Dès qu'elle démarra la vieille carcasse, Edward crut décoller de son siège aux vrombissements du moteur.

- Cette épave est censée nous amener où déjà ? fit-il sur un ton grinçant que Bella n'apprécia guère.

D'accord, il était beau garçon mais cela ne lui autorisait pas à être si suffisant !

- Cette épave comme vous dites, rétorqua Bella sarcastique, a plus de 500 000 kilomètres au compteur alors elle pourra bien supporter quelques kilomètres de plus !

Sur ces mots, Bella passa abruptement la première et s'engagea sur la route alors qu'Edward la fixait d'un air surpris. Jamais une femme n'avait osé lui répondre sur ce ton auparavant et étrangement cela l'amusa, au vu du sourire en coin qui prenait vie sur ses lèvres. Cette jeune femme était une véritable énigme pour lui…Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les mannequins blondes qu'il côtoyait d'habitude, pourtant il était irrémédiablement fasciné par elle.

Durant tout le trajet, un silence pesant régna dans l'habitacle de la voiture, avant que Bella ne se gare devant une petite maison tout ce qu'il y avait de plus modeste. Un entrepôt, où une pancarte portait l'inscription _« Swan's garage », _avait été bâti sur le côté. Bella descendit précipitamment de la voiture et souffla quand elle entendit les pas souples de son passager derrière elle. Même sa démarche confiante l'agaçait, elle si maladroite et le destin ne la rata pas car elle trébucha sur la dernière marche du perron. Elle crut entendre un rire suave à ses oreilles et ses joues s'embrasèrent davantage quand elle actionna la porte d'entrée. Les lumières du salon étaient allumées et la grande silhouette de son frère déboula devant elle.

- T'étais où Bella ? Je m'inquiétais !...

- J'ai fini mon service un peu plus tard alors je t'ai ramené du poulet grillé, répondit Bella en lui tendant le fameux sachet marron. Et sur le chemin je t'ai trouvé un nouveau client, sa voiture est tombée en panne à cinq kilomètres d'ici, sur la nationale 32.

Emmett fronça les sourcils devant la voix passablement irritée de sa sœur avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme qui observait, d'un air détaché, le hall de l'entrée. « Lui, il a dû sérieusement s'être perdu »pensa-t-il en détaillant son costume de première classe mais surtout il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ?

- Vous êtes ? demanda Emmett.

- Edward Cullen, répondit-il sur un ton supérieur et Bella renifla de dédain alors que son frère écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

- Edward Cullen comme dans _Cullen Industry_ ! Je savais bien que votre visage me disait quelque chose ! s'exclama Emmett avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Bella prépare une chambre pour Monsieur Cullen ! Moi je vais aller chercher sa voiture.

Et Emmett sortit comme une fusée, démarrant en trombe la dépanneuse tandis que Bella avait la bouche ouverte, le souffle coupé. _« Edward Cullen comme dans Cullen Industry »_. Bella avait en face d'elle un des hommes les plus riches des Etats-Unis et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Elle aurait dû plus écouter Jessica et ses potins tirés de la presse à scandale.

- Alors comme ça vous allez m'héberger, vous offrez le petit déjeuner aussi ? demanda Edward avec son sourire en coin ravageur. Les mains dans les poches de son costume _Armani, _il paraissait encore plus beau et Bella faillit flancher devant son regard émeraude.

- Je crois que mon frère a reçu un coup sur la tête, se reprit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. A ce que je sache, nous ne sommes pas « chambre d'hôte ».

- Donc vous me jetez dehors ? fit Edward faussement outré en portant une main à son cœur.

- Je crois que vous avez assez d'argent pour vous payer une chambre d'hôtel. D'ailleurs il y a un motel à deux kilomètres d'ici.

Bella s'apprêtait à se détourner de lui quand la voix du jeune homme la stoppa dans son mouvement :

- Alors si je vous dis que je débourserai, disons, 500 dollars rien que pour une nuit, vous refuserez encore ?

Bella se retourna vivement vers lui ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ce qui amusa grandement Edward. Il réalisa qu'il aimait quand son regard chocolat s'assombrissait dangereusement, la rendant encore plus belle. Elle était belle malgré son jean usé et son pull trois fois trop grand pour elle.

- Pour qui me prenez-vous ? s'offusqua Bella prête à le gifler mais Edward arrêta sa main en plein vol, se penchant dangereusement vers elle.

- Pour une personne qui en a affreusement besoin ou pour une femme tout simplement, répondit-il avec un sourire narquois et Bella se dégagea vivement de sa poigne.

Le contact de sa main l'avait électrisé et cette réaction soudaine de son corps la rendait folle de rage. Cet homme la mettait en rogne pourtant elle ne pouvait nier cette attirance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Jamais encore elle n'avait désiré un homme de cette façon et il fallait que ça tombe sur un type qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus de deux minutes.

La tension entre les deux jeunes gens était à son paroxysme quand Emmett les découvrit dans le salon, l'un en face de l'autre. Edward se recula vivement de Bella et se fit violence pour décrocher ses yeux des lèvres pleines de la jeune femme. Que lui arrivait-il bordel ? Lui qui avait toujours le contrôle sur tout, se sentait perdu et vulnérable dès qu'il plongeait dans ces yeux chocolat.

- J'ai regardé vite fait votre voiture, fit Emmett enthousiaste, ignorant la tension électrique qui régnait entre sa sœur et Edward. Une BMW classe E un vrai bijou, je n'en ai pas vu souvent vous pouvez me croire. Enfin bon je crois qu'elle sera réparée d'ici deux ou trois jours le temps que je commande les pièces.

- Tenez, fit Edward en ayant repris contenance et en tendant un chèque. Cela fera accélérer les choses, il faut que je rentre à Seattle le plus vite possible. J'ai beau être riche je sais m'en servir quand il le faut, termina Edward en jetant un coup d'œil narquois à Bella.

Cette dernière s'empourpra de colère avant de monter abruptement les escaliers afin de préparer la chambre d'ami.

* * *

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel quand Edward émergea enfin du sommeil. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi et aussi bien paradoxalement. Etre PDG d'une grande succursale comme la sienne impliquait de se lever aux aurores afin d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur les concurrents, alors les grasses matinées il avait oublié ce que c'était.

Inspirant profondément, Edward nota une fragrance de fraise qui ne l'avait pas quitté de toute la nuit. Elle embaumait littéralement la petite chambre et il savait à qui elle appartenait…Bella Swan. Cette jeune femme l'avait poursuivi jusque dans ses rêves et son parfum dans l'air ne l'avait pas aidé. Elle le rendait complétement fou…Edward la connaissait depuis peu pourtant elle s'était insidieusement immiscée en lui.

Prenant son _BlackBerry,_ il consulta la bourse et vérifia ses actions. Il prévint son assistante de son absence ces prochains jours et alla prendre une bonne douche. Il troqua son costume pour un pantalon en lin et un polo et s'apprêta à descendre quand il passa devant la chambre de Bella. Laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus, Edward entrouvrit doucement la porte. Notant que la chambre était vide, il entra et découvrit une pièce simple avec un petit lit en son centre. Des tableaux étaient accrochés au mur et des croquis étaient étalés sur le bureau. Edward en prit un pour mieux le contempler et ne put que se rendre compte de l'énorme talent de la jeune femme. Edward avait toujours aimé l'art que ce soit la musique ou le dessin. D'ailleurs, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché à son piano…Son regard vert dériva dans la chambre avant de se figer vers la fenêtre…Edward ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme et tout d'un coup, cela l'effraya. Elle incarnait tout ce qui lui manquait…L'innocence, la douceur. Bella faisait ressortir son côté humain, ces émotions qu'il avait enfouies toutes ces années depuis la mort brutale de ses parents.

Assise dans le jardin devant son chevalet, Bella dessinait, inconsciente du regard d'Edward Cullen sur elle. Elle ressassait la dispute qu'elle avait eue avec son frère ce matin. Elle avait été furieuse qu'il accepte l'argent de ce fils de riche, elle ne voulait rien de lui cependant Emmett avait su la raisonner même si cela lui faisait mal de l'accepter. Ils avaient besoin de cet argent. Son maigre salaire de serveuse et celui d'Emmett permettaient tout juste de payer les charges et la nourriture. Sans compter que son frère allait bientôt devenir père. Rosalie, sa compagne, était enceinte de six mois bientôt. Bella soupira encore une fois quand elle réalisa que l'homme qu'elle dessinait ressemblait étrangement à Edward Cullen. Le jeune homme n'avait de cesse de la hanter…Cette nuit, elle s'était imaginée dans ses bras, l'embrassant et connaissant pour la première fois la passion des corps. Bella rougit au souvenir de son rêve. Cela n'avait pas été que physique mais beaucoup plus profond comme si elle nourrissait des sentiments pour lui. Bella secoua la tête, se traitant de folle.

- Arrête de rêver ma pauvre fille, comme si un homme comme lui pourrait s'intéresser à toi, marmonna-t-elle en soupirant.

- En manque d'inspiration ? fit soudain la voix suave d'Edward Cullen derrière elle.

Bella sursauta violemment, une main sur la poitrine et arracha brusquement l'ébauche de son croquis, les joues en feu. « S'il vous plait, faites qu'il n'ait rien vu » supplia-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle. Elle osa un regard vers le jeune homme et fut surprise de le voir les sourcils froncés au lieu de son habituel sourire narquois. Il paraissait différent de la veille et ses vêtements plus décontractés mais tout aussi élégants n'en étaient pas la seule raison. Bella ne savait comment réagir devant ce brusque changement d'attitude.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa Edward la mine sombre.

Ses mains étaient crispées dans les poches de son pantalon. Cette jeune femme le troublait, l'attirait comme un papillon devant une source de lumière. Malgré tous ses sermons, tous ses codes, Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être près d'elle, cependant cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de la jeune femme, vu son regard fuyant.

Une bourrasque de vent se leva et Bella frissonna…pas de froid mais de désir. Les doigts chauds et doux d'Edward remettaient une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, s'attardant sur sa pommette rosie. Bella leva les yeux vers lui, hypnotisée par son regard émeraude où d'innombrables émotions se bousculaient. Son cœur battit la chamade quand son pouce s'attarda à la commissure de ses lèvres. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas comme connectés. Edward était mis à nu devant ce regard profond et si pur…Son masque de PDG intraitable et cynique était tombé, révélant l'homme sous ces airs froids et insaisissables. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher devant ces yeux là et cela l'effrayait au plus haut point. Il se sentait si vulnérable et paradoxalement si vivant, vu les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Edward retira lentement sa main du visage de la jeune femme et aperçut la confusion dans ses yeux marron. Il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle elle était si différente de toutes ces femmes qu'il avait connues.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Edward vit en cela un moyen de s'échapper, de fuir ces sentiments qui prenaient racine en lui. Il se détourna d'elle sans un mot et se dirigea précipitamment vers Emmett qui revenait apparemment de son garage. Il fallait qu'il parte et vite. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite et ses mains tremblaient de nervosité.

- Alors où en êtes-vous ? demanda Edward, le masque insondable de l'homme d'affaires plaqué sur son visage. Je pourrais repartir à Seattle d'ici ce soir ?

- Euh…répondit Emmett, penaud. Je ne reçois la pièce qu'en fin de journée alors je doute qu'elle soit terminée pour ce soir. Mais d'ici demain matin, elle sera prête Monsieur Cullen.

- Bien, grogna ce dernier en se pinçant l'arête du nez, le parfum fruité de Bella embaumant l'air. J'irais à l'hôtel cette nuit dans ce cas.

- Vous pouvez rester ici, proposa Emmett. Vous ne nous dérangez pas.

- Merci mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre hospitalité.

Et sur ces mots sans un regard pour Bella, Edward gravit les marches de l'escalier pour préparer ses affaires. Il fallait qu'il parte, il le devait pour lui…et pour elle.

* * *

Bella souffla de fatigue en rangeant son tablier dans son vestiaire et revêtit son lourd manteau. Encore ce soir, elle avait fait des heures supplémentaires. Entre Jessica qui préférait se limer les ongles au lieu de l'aider au ménage et Lauren qui draguait tout ce qui avait moins de 30 ans, Bella s'était retrouvée seule à nettoyer la salle…encore.

S'engouffrant dans sa camionnette, Bella roula jusqu'au premier feu rouge et s'arrêta. A gauche, elle rentrait chez elle; à droite elle se dirigeait vers le motel. La pancarte la narguait, son cœur battant la chamade. Durant toute la journée, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu pourtant elle l'avait dans la peau. Par curiosité, elle avait survolé les magazines people de Jessica et comprenait toutes ces femmes qui avaient succombé au charme d'Edward Cullen car elle en faisait désormais partie malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Le feu passa au vert puis au rouge à nouveau et le dilemme se fit plus obsédant. Le feu repassa au vert et Bella tourna brusquement à droite. Elle si raisonnable et réfléchie ne l'était plus alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la réceptionniste du motel. C'était certainement la seule chance qu'elle avait de le revoir.

- Je cherche la chambre de…

Mais Bella s'interrompit brusquement. Il avait dû sûrement cacher sa véritable identité alors la jeune femme le décrivit physiquement.

- Oui je vois, répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire malicieux. Très beau garçon d'ailleurs. Chambre 37, premier étage.

- Merci, souffla Bella en prenant le petit escalier.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et frappa à la porte, ne réalisant son geste fou qu'au moment où Edward Cullen apparut devant elle. Il la regardait d'un air surpris, n'osant croire que la femme qui hantait ses pensées était face à lui. Edward se souvint du moment où il était parti. Il ne lui avait jeté qu'un rapide coup d'œil pourtant cette image l'avait achevé…Il se souvint de ses yeux brillant de larmes, de ses lèvres meurtries entre ses dents. Il avait voulu la protéger de lui et pourtant, il réalisa qu'il l'avait affreusement blessé.

- J'attends ! s'exclama Bella les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Pardon ?

- Ne prenez pas cet air confus vous savez de quoi je parle ! s'énerva Bella en pointant un doigt sur son torse. Vous…Vous partez comme ça sans un regard, ni un mot ! Pourtant je crois que je mérite mieux que ça ! Je mérite au moins un « au revoir » !

- Au revoir, répondit simplement Edward d'un air détaché.

Bella retomba sur Terre devant son regard vide et son visage dur. Où était passé l'homme qui l'avait caressé ce matin ? Où était passé l'homme doux et tendre ? Là devant elle, se tenait l'être froid et insaisissable, l'être que rien ne pouvait atteindre et cela la perturbait…

- Au revoir, souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, prête à partir lorsqu'une poigne de fer saisit son bras.

- A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? ragea Edward en la tournant vers lui. Vous vous attendiez au prince charmant ? A ce que je vous sauve de votre misérable vie ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais je suis loin d'être le prince charmant !

Bella était tétanisée devant la fureur qui assombrissait les yeux verts du jeune homme, se demandant pour la énième fois pourquoi elle était venue ici. Qu'avait-elle voulu se prouver ? Elle aurait dû rester la sage et raisonnable Bella Swan à qui rien d'extraordinaire n'arrivait jamais.

Edward était furieux. Pour qui se prenait-elle à venir jusqu'ici lui demander des comptes ? Sa poigne se resserra sur son bras frêle et Edward se rendit compte de leur étroite proximité, de son parfum de fraise l'envahissant mais surtout de ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Une larme roula sur sa joue de porcelaine et Edward leva doucement une main, balayant la gouttelette salée. Sa poigne se desserra et il encadra son visage délicat entre ses mains. Le souffle de Bella se coupa mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il fallait qu'il essaie et peut-être que ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui se dissiperait.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement et Bella crut s'évanouir quand sa bouche épousa la sienne. D'abord timide, le baiser s'enflamma et la jeune femme entrouvrit les lèvres à la demande du jeune homme. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se mêlèrent sensuellement et un son rauque échappa à Edward, manifestation de son désir mais aussi de son désespoir. Il devait résister à l'attrait de la jeune femme mais ses lèvres étaient aussi douces et sucrées que dans ses rêves. En temps normal, il se serait lassé rien qu'en l'embrassant mais dans son cas, il éprouvait une soif sans nom. Ses lèvres pleines appelaient au baiser et surtout étaient faites pour sa bouche…Et rien que pour sa bouche. En goutant à ses lèvres, paradoxalement, ce sentiment qui grondait dans sa poitrine s'était amplifié au lieu de se dissiper. Dans un geste possessif qui lui était alors inconnu, Edward enlaça la jeune femme, glissant une main dans ses cheveux bruns pour la maintenir dans ses bras. La porte claqua et Bella gémit dans sa bouche, s'accrochant désespérément au polo du jeune homme. Jamais encore un homme ne l'avait embrassé de cette façon…Aussi passionnément, aussi désespérément. Elle avait eu quelques petits-amis mais aucun n'avait fait naître cette sensation de vertige dans le bas de son ventre.

Doucement, le baiser prit fin et Edward se recula vivement, comme brûlé par le contact de la jeune femme. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers elle et son bas ventre se contracta douloureusement à son image si sensuelle, si sauvage avec ses lèvres rouges, ses pommettes rosies et ses cheveux bruns qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Elle était d'une beauté pure et innocente et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Lui, il était tout sauf pur et innocent…Bella était encore adossée à la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, chamboulée par ce baiser dévastateur. Elle sentait le regard brûlant d'Edward sur elle et son souffle se coupa quand il plaqua brusquement ses paumes de chaque côté de son visage. Son parfum musqué emplit ses sens et Bella faillit gémir au frôlement de leurs corps. Elle voulait plus…Elle désirait plus et cette pensée l'effraya. Elle avait beau le connaitre depuis peu, elle était prête à se donner à lui…à tout lui donner. Leurs visages étaient proches, leurs regards se sondèrent et Bella rougit devant le désir qui assombrissait le regard émeraude d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et Bella comprit que cette question était plus pour lui que pour elle.

Ses mains étaient crispées de chaque côté de son visage avant de glisser dans sa chevelure brune, la plaquant contre lui.

- Dis-moi ce qui m'arrive Bella ? souffla Edward sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, mais ne t'arrête pas…

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois et la raison fut occultée outre mesure. Le manteau et le polo furent oubliés sur le sol avant que Bella ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer. Pour la première fois, elle se retrouvait devant un homme à moitié nu et cela la tétanisait. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas peur mais que devait-elle faire ? Instinctivement, elle posa une main timide sur son torse sculpté, à l'endroit où son cœur était perceptible et elle sentit un frisson parcourir la peau d'Edward. Alors enhardie par sa réaction, Bella continua son exploration, parcourant les vallées de muscles, se stoppant au V de son abdomen. Edward émit un son rauque à son toucher et Bella ressentit de la satisfaction malgré son inexpérience. Edward l'avait bien remarqué pourtant sous ses doigts frêles et timides, il avait frissonné de plaisir comme jamais. Sauvagement, il agrippa la nuque de Bella s'appropriant ses lèvres, son corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Ses mains passèrent sous son pull trop large pour elle, découvrant la douceur de sa peau, remontant dans le même mouvement les pans de son vêtement devenu encombrant. Le souffle d'Edward se coupa quand il découvrit la jeune femme dans son corsage immaculé. Elle était magnifique, sans artifices, sans fioritures et son cœur s'accéléra sous une émotion nouvelle. Il sentit un frisson parcourir la jeune femme et craignit son rejet cependant quand Bella leva les yeux vers lui, il n'y vit que du désir. Il l'embrassa doucement, ne voulant pas la brusquer avant de lui agripper les fesses et de la soulever dans ses bras. Ses jambes se resserrèrent naturellement autour de sa taille et Bella gémit bruyamment quand il plongea dans le creux de ses seins, suçant sa peau dévoilée. Ses joues se colorèrent subitement quand il dégrafa son corsage, révélant pour la première fois sa poitrine nue au regard d'un homme. Par instinct protecteur, elle voulut passer un bras en travers de sa poitrine mais Edward l'en empêcha.

- Ne te cache pas, souffla-t-il. Tu es magnifique.

Bella rougit davantage à son aveu mais son malaise se dissipa. Elle qui se trouvait si insignifiante se sentait belle pour la première fois. Bella l'entraina dans un long baiser, leurs langues s'emmêlant sensuellement et gémit outrageusement au contact de leurs peaux nues. Edward l'allongea sur le lit, sa bouche dérivant dans son cou sensible, ses seins, taquinant ses pointes rosées. Il sentit son bassin onduler innocemment sous lui et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir de désir. Il avait besoin de son corps, de ses soupirs…Il voulait la faire sienne maintenant. Son regard accrocha le sien, voulant y lire son consentement ultime et le cœur d'Edward tressauta devant le sourire timide de Bella. Leurs derniers vêtements tombèrent au sol et ils se retrouvèrent nus, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. Bella remonta instinctivement ses cuisses douces et Edward serra les dents devant la vague de désir qui le parcourait. Il la voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal pourtant une partie de lui-même savait qu'il n'en ressortirait pas indemne.

Accrochant une nouvelle fois son regard chocolat empli de désir, Edward plongea doucement en elle, brisant la dernière barrière de son innocence. Bella souffla sous l'infime douleur de son intrusion et il l'embrassa doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'accommoder à lui. Pourtant ses chairs douces et chaudes autour lui étaient une réelle torture. Bella ondula timidement des hanches, lui intimant par ce geste de continuer ses mouvements et Edward amorça un premier coup de rein qui les fit gémir de concert. Leurs corps s'emboîtaient si parfaitement, avec une telle symbiose qu'Edward en fut bouleversé comme si elle était faite pour lui…Et rien que pour lui. Bella Swan était à lui, en lui désormais. Leurs regards étaient connectés, leurs gémissements se mêlaient au rythme de leurs lents mouvements et Edward ne sut s'il allait pouvoir tenir cette cadence encore bien longtemps. Son corps réclamait plus, beaucoup plus et le gémissement de Bella fut sa perte.

- Plus, soupira-t-elle en crochetant sa nuque, ses yeux assombris par le plaisir qui grandissait en elle à chaque coup de rein. Plus vite…

Et Edward ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il empoigna fermement sa cuisse, la remontant à sa taille et il plongea plus profondément en elle, libérant la tension qui avait pris possession de son corps. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses mouvements alors qu'il s'enfonçait encore plus loin en elle, la faisant crier de plaisir. Il aimait ce son si mélodieux à son oreille comme une mélodie au piano et il sut à cet instant qu'elle ne quitterait jamais ses pensées. Bella se mordit furieusement la lèvre, la boule dans son bas ventre prête à imploser et elle cria sous la vague déferlante de son premier orgasme. Edward la rejoignit après quelques coups de rein, étouffant son grognement dans son cou. Leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson alors qu'ils reprenaient doucement leurs respirations. Edward leva la tête et fut happé par le regard brillant de la jeune femme…Un regard qui lui offrait tout ce qu'il désirait, un regard qui aurait pu tout changer s'il n'était pas lui, Edward Cullen.

Il embrassa Bella au front, les yeux douloureusement clos avant de se retirer et de la blottir contre lui. Pas un mot ne fut échangé et Edward en fut reconnaissant car un mot de sa part aurait pu tout changer…Un mot de sa part et il restait à jamais à ses côtés. Il sentit la respiration de Bella s'apaiser et jeta un regard sur son visage endormi, dégageant une mèche de cheveux collée à ses tempes moites. Cette nuit-là, Edward ne dormit pas, gravant chaque courbe de son corps, chaque détail dans sa mémoire…

Désormais, il ne serait plus seul.

* * *

Le son strident de son réveil retentit et Bella émergea de son sommeil, le souvenir de son rêve toujours en mémoire. Comme toutes les nuits depuis des mois, elle revivait ce moment qui avait changé sa vie, cette nuit où tout avait basculé. Elle se revit se réveillant seule dans cette chambre d'hôtel, son corps nu sous les draps et ce mot qui était posé sur l'oreiller à ses côtés…Seule manifestation de sa réalité, que cette nuit n'avait pas été un rêve.

_« Tu m'as sauvé, Bella. Pour toujours. »_

Mais il était parti. Fin de l'histoire. Elle s'était donnée à lui corps et âme pourtant il était parti. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle ce matin-là, sa BMW n'était plus là et les larmes qu'elle avait contenues tout ce temps avaient coulé, intarissables. Ce fut dans cet état que son frère l'avait trouvé. Il l'avait consolé sans un mot malgré son inquiétude durant la nuit. Emmett ne lui avait jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé et où elle avait découché cette nuit-là mais il savait que le sujet « Edward Cullen » était plus que sensible. Bella n'avait jamais voulu en parler. A partir de ce jour, sa vie avait pris un autre tournant.

Elle avait économisé durant plus de deux mois et s'était enfin décidée à s'inscrire à l'université. Et contre toute attente, elle fut prise dans une des plus prestigieuses universités du pays…Brighton à New-York. Son frère avait voulu l'aider pour les frais scolaires mais Bella avait refusé, prétextant qu'il en aurait plus besoin à l'arrivée du bébé mais la raison était tout autre. Bella ne voulait pas se servir de l'argent d'Edward Cullen. Elle ne voulait rien lui devoir, elle voulait réussir seule.

Bella alluma son ordinateur flambant neuf, le fruit de ses économies et consulta ses différents e-mails dont celui de son frère qui lui avait envoyé une photo de son fils. Lucas avait bientôt trois mois et ressemblait de plus en plus à Emmett quand il était bébé. La distance avait été dure au début, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter son frère mais heureusement qu'Internet existait. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et quitta son petit studio, une tartine encore entre les dents.

Les cours se suivirent et Bella était assidue, prenant consciencieusement des notes. Elle était une des meilleurs de sa promotion.

Alors qu'elle sortait de son dernier cours de la journée, s'apprêtant à rejoindre la bibliothèque universitaire afin de potasser le dernier sujet que son professeur d'Histoire de l'Art leur avait donné, Bella se stoppa net à la sortie du campus. Une BMW noire se tenait juste en face et son cœur s'emballa quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui était adossé à la portière. Même camouflé derrière ses _RayBan_ noires, Bella le reconnaitrait…Edward Cullen. Mais que faisait-il là, devant l'université dans laquelle elle étudiait ? Bella ne pouvait croire qu'il était là pour elle, cela devait sûrement être une coïncidence pourtant Edward Cullen se dirigeait vers elle. Elle ne pouvait bouger alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle, bien réel. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé le revoir, qu'il la prenne dans ses bras ? Et pourtant maintenant qu'il était là, Bella ne savait comment réagir.

Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre et Edward n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Son souvenir l'avait hanté tous ces mois, il n'avait pu toucher une autre femme depuis cette nuit-là. Bella Swan l'avait ensorcelé, s'était immiscée en lui. Son cœur s'était brisé quand il était parti comme un voleur ce matin-là mais il avait stupidement cru qu'il l'oublierait comme toutes les autres. Bella Swan n'était pas toutes les autres…Elle était l'unique, la seule. Elle l'avait sauvé, l'avait touché comme personne ne l'avait fait et depuis, son cœur meurtri s'était remis à battre, ne réclamant qu'elle.

- Pardonne-moi, souffla Edward et Bella ferma les yeux au son de sa voix rauque.

Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Elle avait troqué ses pulls trop grands pour des vêtements plus ajustés, révélant la forme de ses courbes charnelles. Comme la première fois, Edward glissa une main sur sa joue, remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et elle ouvrit des yeux brillant de larmes, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- Tu es encore parti sans me dire « au revoir », lui reprocha Bella d'un air faussement vexé.

- Mais plus jamais je ne vous quitterai, Bella Swan, lui répondit Edward le visage sérieux.

- Je l'espère bien.

Edward encadra son visage et l'embrassa de tout son soûl, s'enivrant de son parfum qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils s'étreignirent l'un contre l'autre, se fichant des regards ahuris des passants sur eux. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, scellant cette passion qui les avait enflammée cette nuit d'hiver…Durant cet interlude qui avait changé leurs vies.

**Voili voilou j'espère que vous apprécierez cette petite histoire!**

**Vos impressions me sont comme toujours très appréciées lol**

**Et à bientôt pour la suite du "La papillon".  
**


	2. Note et remerciements

Voila une petite note pour toutes vous remercier pour vos encouragements !

Merci à vous toutes : IsabellaMasenCullen, Angele130578, Atchoum16, twilight007, zellie marcy, Candyshy, Elunea, katner, veronika crepuscule, gistrel, EstL, LAMUE12, marnchoups, ulkan13, julie, Evermore01, bichou85 et lucie62170 pour vos messages. Cela m'a beaucoup touché, surtout que c'est la première fois que je me présente à un concours et que je m'essaie au one-shot donc encore merci !

Encore un merci à Lenerol ma bêta et à bientôt pour la suite du « Papillon ».

Bisous et à bientôt !

Titinana


End file.
